Caught by the Moonwell
by Saxyguy
Summary: A young sin'dorei is captured by an excitable hunter and a stoic paladin. much fun and humor ensues.


Disclaimer – I don't own WoW. Blizzard does, and though some people may call me one cold mother fucker, I am not Blizzard, no matter how much I wish I could be. Because then I would be rich, and wouldn't have to waste time writing bad fanfics.

Saxyguy – Yo people, I'm back with another story. Don't ask me why I do this to myself but I just can't seem to control the directions my creative mind takes. This time it's WoW. This story will star one of my characters, a paladin by the name of Jenavieve, and two Ocs. Here's a list of profiles, after which the story will begin. On a final note, this story will be about the developing relationship between the three women listed below, if you wish to write a lemon for this fic, first, let me know. Then send me what you wrote and I'll see if I like it. Even if your writing isn't used, I will still give massive props to whoever sends me something.

Name: Jenavieve

Race: Human Female

Class: Paladin

Hair Color: Silver Style: Long Ponytail with bangs

Eye Color: Blue

Weapons: one handed sword (Enchanted) and shield

Name: Kyra

Race: Night Elf Female

Class: Hunter

Hair Color: Indigo Style: loose to waist

Eye Color: luminous silver and blue

Weapons: twin swords and bow

Note: Kyra doesn't keep a pet

Name: Asaka

Race: Blood Elf Female

Class: Rogue

Hair Color: Red Style: long braid

Eye Color: luminous green

Weapons: twin curved daggers

**Chapter 1**

Jenavieve sat on her charger and sighed. She was still trying to figure out how she, an experienced crusader for the Light, had been roped into helping the night elves guard one of their Moonwells in Ashenvale. She shifted once more and sighed again. _'The things I do for her… There is one good thing about all of this. At least I'm not out here alone.' _She thought as she spared a glance at the hunter currently swimming in the Moonwell behind her. Both women froze when they heard a twig snap in the surrounding woods.

Balanced nimbly on a low branch of a nearby tree, Asaka smiled to herself as the two guards moved toward her distraction. She took her long red braid and wrapped it once around her neck to keep it out of her way, letting the excess hang in front of her left shoulder. The young blood elf dropped from the tree and landed in a crouch, making slightly less noise then a panther on the hunt. She immediately 

faded into the shadows, sneaking toward the unguarded Moonwell. She sank to her knees and pulled a flask from her belt before dipping it in the well. Asaka heard a scuff behind her and spun around to see the two guards standing side by side. She capped the flask and replaced it on her belt as she stood to face the human and night elf.

The night elf leaned over the human's shoulder to whisper into her hear for a moment before she backed away. The human sighed yet again and nodded to the night elf, causing the woman to smile. Asaka looked between the two women before her as she tried to figure out a way to escape. _'I don't really have to worry too much about the human; she appears to be a paladin. She'd never keep up with me. The kal'dorei is another issue though… and she looks like a hunter, so where's her pet?' _Asaka thought as she inched her hands towards the twin curved daggers belted at her hips. As she pulled her weapons free, the night elf seemed to melt into the surrounding gloom of night, leaving her companion alone. Asaka, not about to question her good luck, turned to sprint for the woods only to have a gloved hand grab her shoulder and spin her around. Glowing green eyes met shocking blue as the paladin seized her by the front of her armor and lifted her off the ground. As Asaka brought her knives to bear on the woman before her, an arrow scratched across her cheek. Asaka slapped her left hand over the wound as he vision swam and her mind fogged. _'Poison…' _She thought as darkness claimed her.

"Alright Kyra, you've got your little sin'dorei, now what do you plan to do with her?" Jenavieve asked as she lowered the woman to the ground.

"Oh don't be so boring Jena." Kyra said as she dropped from the trees. "You'd be a lot less stressed if you'd loosen up and have some _fun _every now and then." She said as she walked over and crouched next to Asaka. "When is our relief due?" Kyra asked as she caressed the sin'dorei's face.

Jenavieve looked up at the moon. "Soon, why?"

"Can you handle things by yourself for until they get here?" Kyra asked as she lifted Asaka over her shoulder.

"Fine, but you owe me for this." Jenavieve said as she drew her faintly glowing sword and stuck it in the ground near the Moonwell before sitting on the rocks that ringed the magical pool.

"See you back at the house." Kyra said as she pulled out a special hearthstone and focused for a moment before she vanished in a flash of light.

Jenavieve sighed. _'I sure seem to do that a lot… The things I do for that elf…'_

Asaka's journey back to consciousness was long, but fortunately painless. _'Hmm… Warm… Wait, warm? Since when are prisons…?' _Asaka thought as her green eyes snapped open. She found herself in an unfamiliar bedroom. She sat up to get a better look at her surroundings. When she did, the sheet slipped, revealing that her leather armor was gone. She looked around and spotted her flask on the table beside the bed with a note attached. She picked up the note and read it.

_Good morning little sin'dorei. By now your addiction is probably gnawing at your belly. Take a sip from your flask, a small one mind you or the influx of pure mana will make the addiction worse, and come downstairs._

Asaka huffed in indignation before she sipped from the flask and felt liquid mana shoot through her veins, making her gasp in surprise. She shuddered in pleasure as the feeling slowly faded, leaving her feeling better then she had in days. _'So that's why water from the Moonwells is so sought after…' _Asaka thought as she replaced the cap on her flask and set it back on the bedside table. She rose from the bed and checked herself in the mirror. _'At least they left me clothed. I still wish I had my armor at least…' _Asaka said as she ran her fingers through her now loose hair. _'Well, I guess it's time to meet my captors.' _Asaka thought as she walked to the door, her bare feet making hardly any noise at all on the well polished wood floor. As she descended the stairs, she caught the scent of something cooking, and it smelled delicious. She stepped into the kitchen to see the silver haired woman that assisted in her capture seated before a cooking fire stirring a pot hung over the fire. She briefly entertained the idea of simply snapping the woman's neck and fleeing.

"Don't even think of leaving. We're in the outlands and you wouldn't survive ten minutes. So sit down and behave." The woman said. Something in her tone commanded instant obedience from the young sin'dorei. "Now," the woman began as she grabbed a cloth and pulled the pot from the fire before turning to a nearby counter and setting it down. "What is your name? I can't very well call you sin'dorei the entire time you're here."

"My name is Asaka." Asaka said before something slammed into her side, sending her tumbling from the chair she had been seated in. When she finally regained her bearings, Asaka found herself staring into a pair of luminous silver and blue eyes.

"Even your name is cute." The kal'dorei above her purred.

"My name is Jenavieve and the psychotic elf happens to be Kyra." Jenavieve said as she began setting the table for three.

Kyra looked up, a slightly hurt look on her face. "Psychotic?"

Jenavieve paused in on her way back to the pot of oatmeal to lay a hand on Kyra's head. "I was joking. You're just a bit… energetic sometimes." Jenavieve said as she gently massaged Kyra's scalp. "Breakfast is ready by the way." Breakfast was a quiet affair, mostly because everyone was too busy enjoying Jenavieve's cooking to bother trying to form words. Once they were finished eating, Kyra began cleaning up while Jenavieve walked out the front door for some air. Asaka followed her.

"Why did you let me live?" Asaka asked when they were outside.

"I wouldn't have. Kyra asked me to." Jenavieve said flatly.

"Why would she do something like that for a sin'dorei?"

"Kyra refuses to believe that anything aside from demons are inherently evil. That and she happens to be a bit obsessed with sin'dorei women. Don't bother asking me why, I still haven't figured it out." Jenavieve said as she sat down on the edge of the porch and stared at the shards of land floating in space. She looked over to see Asaka mesmerized by the sight. "First time in outlands?"

"Yeah…" Asaka breathed.

"Don't worry, you get used to the scenery. And what ever you do, stay away from the edges, there's nothing down there to catch you if you fall." Jenavieve said as she stood. "Kyra and you will be here alone for a while. I have another job to do." She said as she went back inside to get her gear.

'_What am I gonna do now? I'm stuck here, even if I'm not their prisoner, I can't venture through outlands on my own…' _Asaka thought before a loud thud from inside made her jump. Asaka stood and hurried inside to check on things, only to find Jenavieve sprawled on her back with Kyra seated on her stomach. While she watched, Kyra leaned down and kissed Jenavieve on the lips. Asaka started to turn away but found her legs wouldn't move. When Kyra pulled away, Jenavieve spoke.

"Why do you do this every time I leave without you?"

"Because I like to." Kyra said simply as she got off her silver haired friend. "Besides, I'm not gonna be there to watch your back so I don't know if you'll be okay or not."

"It's just a delivery job. I won't even be gone all day." Jenavieve said as she began donning her armor. "And make sure to keep an eye on our new elf friend. I don't want her to wander off and get killed by the demons around here, after all the trouble we went through to catch her alive." She finished as she belted on her sword. She pulled on a slightly worn traveling cloak before she shouldered her shield and left.

"Looks like it's gonna be the two of us for today." Kyra said with a smile.

"Is she always that gruff?" Asaka asked.

"Not really, I think she just needs to loosen up a bit, maybe get laid a bit more often." Kyra mused, causing Asaka to blush. "What? Did I embarrass you? Well I guess I'll have to apologize then." Kyra said as she slowly approached the blushing sin'dorei. Before Asaka could react, Kyra covered her lips with her own. She kissed her for a few moments before pulling back.

"What was that for?" Asaka asked, her indignation ruined by her reaction to lick her lips.

"That's how kal'dorei apologize. I didn't do a good enough job?" Kyra asked as she pulled Asaka to her once more. "Guess I'll have to try again." She murmured before kissing Asaka soundly.

'_Everyone always told me the kal'dorei were vile beings, and yet their way of apology is a kiss? I think we have the wrong impression of them…' _Asaka thought. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice when Kyra deftly teased her tongue from her mouth to dance. Asaka groaned when Kyra pulled back.

"Almost forgot. Jena wants you and me to take a job or two back in Azeroth. She wants to see how good you are." Kyra said as she released Asaka.

"Why does she care?" Asaka asked curiously.

"Jena may seem cold, but she truly does care about people. She wants to make sure you'll be safe here, with or without one of us." Kyra quipped as she belted on her swords.

"That's nice but there's one big problem with this plan." Asaka commented.

"What?"

"I can't really do much without my weapons and armor." Asaka said.

"Oh." Kyra said. She moved to a nearby closet and opened the door. She beckoned Asaka over and started passing her out her armor. Asaka swiftly donned her armor and belted on her daggers.

Asaka sighed in comfort as she shifted in her soft leather armor before she tied her cloak around her shoulders and pulled up the hood. Kyra donned a similar cloak and shouldered her bow and quiver of arrows before pulling a stone and a red strip of cloth from her belt pouch.

"What's that?" Asaka asked, indicating the stone.

"This is for you, seeing as how you can't just walk into an Alliance city." Kyra said as she passed the red cloth to Asaka. As Asaka tied the impromptu mask over her mouth and nose, Kyra continued. "The stone will take us back to Azeroth. We'll be appearing in Ashenvale, so whatever you do don't take your mask or you hood off." Kyra said as she wrapped her arm around Asaka and drew her close. Kyra focused for a moment and they both disappeared in a flash of light.

Jenavieve rode slowly through a canyon on her way to pick up the package she had to deliver. She looked up as a stone skipped down the wall of the canyon, dislodging other stones on the way down. She heard a screeching war cry and looked up to see a demon flying down at her. Jenavieve raised a hand and gathered holy energy into it. Her hair and cloak whipped around in a swirl of wind as she unleashed the energy she had gathered, blasting the demon from existence. She snorted in distaste as ash fell around her. Deciding to avoid more confrontations, Jenavieve kicked her steed into a gallop and left the canyon behind.

Asaka and Kyra appeared in the forests of Ashenvale, close to the Moonwell she had been caught at. They both faded from sight, drawing on training and innate ability to meld into the shadows. They both swiftly scaled a nearby tree and crouched in its low branches as Kyra explained what they had to do.

"The Sentinels have been having some trouble with the orcs in the eastern edge of the forest recently. Our job is to thin out their ranks a bit. After that we have to do the same with the satyrs to the north of the orc logging camp." Kyra said as they hurried to the end of the branch and leaped to the next tree.

"Hey I just thought of something. Why don't you keep a pet?" Asaka asked as they leaped from tree to tree.

"I don't need one. I have Jena." Kyra said. "She's much better at keeping people occupied then any pet I've ever seen." Kyra said with a smile. "Besides, I pet could never keep up with me." Kyra said.

"That's true…" Asaka mused.

"We're here." Kyra said as they both landed lightly on the same branch. The tree overlooked the entire logging camp. Orcs milled about, some working, some off duty.

"How do we thin them out if we can't get them alone?" Asaka asked.

"That's where you come in. do the same thing you tried on Jena and I, only use it to bring them toward us." Kyra said as she pulled her bow off her shoulder and strung an arrow. Asaka sighed as she pulled out a small bag and dropped it. When it hit the ground, the bag exploded with a pop, causing the nearest orcs to look up in confusion. Asaka drew her daggers as the orcs cautiously approached the trees, watching for night elves. When they were right below the pair, Asaka nodded to Kyra and dropped from the tree and into the middle of the group of orcs. She landed on one, driving him to the ground and killing him before he had a chance to react. The first one to move went down with an arrow in his neck. The remaining three came at Asaka from three different directions. She blocked the two orcs in front of her and snapped her boot back into the one behind. As he stumbled back, Kyra shot him down. One orc fell back and started muttering in a strange tongue. Before he could complete his spell, Asaka spun around his companion and opened his neck from ear to ear. The last orc, now behind her, brought his sword down in a two handed chop, which Asaka caught on her crossed daggers before Kyra shot him down as well.

Kyra dropped down next to Asaka. "Good job. A few more like that and we'll be done." Kyra complimented.

"Good, because I hate orcs. They stink." Asaka complained. "Someone should introduce them to a bathtub."

Kyra giggled as they ascended back to the treetops once more. Kyra led the way around the clearing. They stopped near another group working too far away from the rest. Asaka pulled out another bag and dropped it. It burst with another pop, once more drawing the group of ten orcs into the woods. This time, Kyra drew her swords as well, earning her a quizzical look from Asaka.

"What? I may be better with a bow, but I'm no slouch with these. Besides, I can't cover you as well against that many so we'll both take them." Kyra whispered. Asaka nodded as she pulled several throwing daggers from sheaths across the back of her belt.

They both dropped from the branch at the same time. As she fell, Asaka threw the knives in her right hand below her, killing one orc and wounding the two next to him. Right before she landed feet first on one of the ones she had wounded, she drew her second dagger. Asaka landed on the orcs shoulders and thrust both blades into his eyes. Kyra landed in between two who were, unfortunately for them, focused on Asaka. She slipped her thin blades through their ribcages and spun to cut down the shaman behind her. She turned back in time to see a blade descending towards her head. She blocked the strike as the orcs eyes bugged out and he fell at her feet, one of Asaka's daggers in his back. Kyra spun one of her swords into a reverse grip and hurled it like a spear over Asaka's shoulder, slaying the wounded orc behind her. The two elves looked around, admiring their handiwork.

"I think we've done enough here. Let's move on the satyrs." Kyra said climbing back into the trees, followed by Asaka.

Outlands

Jenavieve blocked another fireball from the imp behind the infernal she was currently fighting. _'Stupid goblin picks the one route that would take me through the most possible demons. I should demand more _

_money for this.' _Jenavieve thought grimly as she charged holy energy into her sword and smote the infernal, disrupting the magic holding it together and causing it to explode. Responding to her instinctual sense of danger, Jenavieve ducked, hearing a whip crack over her head. She thrust her sword back, killing the whip toting demoness trying to sneak up on her before casting more holy energy at the annoying imp in front of her. She breathed a sigh of relief only for the ground to shake, causing her to look over her shoulder. _'Why me?' _She thought as she looked up at the Fel Reaver cresting the hill behind her.

Azeroth

Kyra and Asaka crouched in the tall grass outside Satyrnaar, looking at the satyrs in the camps. Kyra nodded to Asaka, who pulled out a throwing knife. She flicked it into the back of one satyr's neck, alerting the other two to their presence. They two remaining satyrs immediately began searching for them. As they approached the grass they were hidden in, Asaka and Kyra split apart, moving slowly to avoid detection. The two satyrs passed in between them without noticing either one of them. When they were far enough outside the camp, Asaka and Kyra pounced, killing the two before they even knew they were there. They repeated the process a couple more times before Kyra called a halt to their hunting.

"Alright, I need to report the jobs done, come with me, but you're going to have to wait outside town. We can't risk you being identified as a sin'dorei." Kyra said as they returned to the trees and hurried off to Astranaar. Kyra headed into town while Asaka remained hidden in the trees. After a few minutes, Kyra returned with a bag of coins. "We didn't get much, but it's still something. Next time we'll try something more difficult." Kyra said as she fished around her belt pouch for the hearthstone to take them home. When she found it, she pulled Asaka close to her and they vanished in a flash of light.

They appeared outside their house in outlands and hurried inside. Asaka pulled down her mask and hood and began unbuckling her armor on the way to the closet. After storing her armor and weapons, she flopped down on the couch. She closed her eyes and sank into the soft cushions with a sigh. Suddenly, something landed on her stomach, forcing the air from her lungs. She opened her eyes to see Kyra, minus her armor and weapons, straddling her with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What?" Asaka asked as Kyra leaned down and rested her elbows on either side of Asaka's head and placing her chin on her hands.

"You're really cute up close." Kyra purred, causing Asaka to blush.

"Wh…what are you doing?" Asaka asked as Kyra slowly leaned closer.

"Just getting a closer look." Kyra whispered as she ran her tongue lightly along Asaka's ear, causing the young sin'dorei to gasp softly. Kyra nipped gently at the end of Asaka's ear before running her tongue back down and swiftly pecking her on the lips. Kyra fiddled with something behind her back for a moment before bringing her right hand out and running her index finger across Asaka's lips. The tingle of mana caused her to slip her tongue out and shyly lick at Kyra's finger before capturing the digit with her mouth. She greedily sucked the moisture off of Kyra's finger, drawing a giggle from the kal'dorei. "I guess I was right."

"About what?" Asaka asked softly before nipping at the end of Kyra's finger.

"That water from the Moonwells can be used as an aphrodisiac on sin'dorei." Kyra replied with a grin before she pulled a flask out from behind her back and took a drink. She set the bottle down on the table next to them and leaned down to kiss Asaka once more. As they kissed, Kyra allowed Asaka to tease her mouth open, in the process sharing some of the water in her mouth with Asaka. The blood elf sighed in bliss as she received a higher dose of the mana rich water, practically melting into Kyra's lips.

Kyra was genuinely enjoying herself. She closed her eyes as they kissed for several seconds, only to have them snap back open with a gasp of surprise when Asaka slipped her tongue into her mouth in search of more of the water. Kyra moaned softly as Asaka's tongue explored every part of her mouth, tickling along her gums and massaging her own tongue. They were really starting to get into it when the door banged open and Jenavieve walked in, covered in dirt, grime, and blood.

She grumbled as she began shucking her armor on her way upstairs to clean it. Kyra looked at Asaka apologetically before she rose from the couch and followed her. Curious, Asaka followed as well. They found Jenavieve still grumbling as she cleaned and polished her armor.

"What happened?" Kyra asked as she stepped into the room.

"If I ever see that little goblin again, I'll flay him alive." Jenavieve said calmly as she went back to polishing. "I delivered the package like he asked, but the route he told me to take took me through a new forge camp. And then there was the Fel Reaver that spotted me as I was leaving the camp, not to mention the fact that the orcs of the Shattered Hand are trying to expand again. I must have killed more infernals and imps then Asaka has seen in her life. And escaping from the Fel Reaver was interesting to. I had to dive into a communal grave they had dug outside the forge camp and lay with rotting bodies for almost an hour before the damn thing left, and it took me another two hours to climb out of the pit."Jenavieve complained as she finished her breastplate and set it aside. Before she could pick up the next piece of armor and begin polishing, Kyra plopped herself down in her lap and kissed her.

"Did that make you feel at least a little better?" She asked as she pulled back.

"Yes, thank you. How did your jobs go?" Jenavieve asked.

"Very well actually. Asaka is better then you gave her credit for. Next time we'll be going to Tanaris. I heard the trolls of Zul'Farrak have been getting out of control, so we're going to go kill some of them." Kyra said confidently.

"Alright. You two are on your own for dinner though. I've got to clean this or it'll rust." Jenavieve said as she gently pushed Kyra out of her lap and grabbed her shield.

Saxyguy – Alright! I'm finally done with the first chapter of my newest fic! I swear this has to qualify as masochism or something cuz I do nothing but write anymore… I don't really know when the next update will be out, but I'll try to make it soon! Leave a review and tell me what you think. PLEASE!


End file.
